1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide bearings and in particular to slide bearings for use in refuse compactors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,744 of Frank E. Miller et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a refuse compactor support structure is shown wherein the ram assembly is guided for vertical reciprocal movement toward and from the compacting position within the compactor on suitable angular guide portions of the sheet metal frame.
In a number of prior art cabinet structures, wear pieces have been utilized to provide means for facilitating sliding of one element thereof relative to another.
Joseph F. Longo, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,595, shows a refuse compactor provided with glide members secured to the upper and lower extremeties of the ram carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,444 of Leonard J. Yindra et al, shows a pedestal table support column provided with vertically elongated bearing strips having protruding edge surfaces engaging a corner of the guide column. The flat face of the strip is in surface engagement with an outer surface of an inner column member.
Nicholas L. Manko shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,814, a baling press having a bolster that carries L-section wear strips.
Joseph Pallant et al disclose, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,378, the use of nylon friction pads in a sliding track mechanism. The pads may include an upwardly projecting tongue to hold flanges of the guide channel against the underside of the slide member. In the assembled arrangement, the flanges are disengaged from the slide member to facilitate sliding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,874 of Ernst Hassel shows use of turned wearing pieces on the upper and lower edges of a sliding drawer.